Red
by anime addicted help please
Summary: When frisk has serious insecurities reguarding themselves that cause them to have a full blown panic attack, sans is shocked to say the least. But when he wakes up a few hours before the time it should be, he knows he's going to have to kill frisk. TW: self harm, suicide, panic attacks.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! I wrote this because I was bored, but this has quickly become a life consuming project. This will be multi chapter (hopefully) and enjoyable (maybe?)**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS: suicide, self harm, lack of puns, death, panic attacks.**

 **please enjoy!**

FRISK

It was one of frisks favorite things just to watch their work's after effects. Be it seeing commonplace monster-human interactions, seeing when monsters did amazing things, like Alphys inventing amazing machines that made life for everyone so much easier. Or watching Papyrus craft master dishes (turns out he could cook everything but spaghetti) and seeing sans really smile. Seeing Undyne "killing it" in the major leagues of wrestling, seeing Toriel's school and Asgore's garden. But this was their favorite after effect, the best afterglow. Watching the blood run down their legs, dripping into the shower floor and mixing with water, the liquid distilling and shifting. Feeling the slight sting of the anti-infectant, the tight pain of the bandages being pulled taught. The satisfaction of cleaning of the knife, razor, pencil, anything they had used. Walking out and acting as though nothing had happened. That was the best.

It wasn't like they had no reason. They hated everything about themselves, were viciously bullied, their friends had all tried to kill them, in their past home they were abused, they were constantly misgendered, and so much more. But there was one thing they hated above any other thing: their eyes. They always kept them most of the way closed, just enough that they could see, but no one around them could. They sighed, standing up and walking over to the mirror, opening their eyes. Wide, deep, blood red irises met their gaze, warm yet dark. They sighed, let their eyelids fall, and stepped out of the bathroom.

Today was like any other. Their friends were all coming over to Toriel's house for their weekly movie night, and it was Asgore's pick of movie, meaning it would be something sweet and easy. The doorbell rang, and frisk ran over, smiling brightly when they saw Undyne with Alphys hiding a bit behind her. "Hey, punk! We're here! You got any popcorn? I'm starving!" She laughed and picked frisk up, and they giggled.

"U-Undyne! Be c-careful!" Alphys stuttered her way through a small word of concern. Undyne laughed again, and set frisk down. Just as they were headed to the kitchen, the doorbell rang again, this time with sans and papyrus. A few more greetings, metatton arrived, along with Asgore, and everyone situated in the sofas. Asgore put in his disk, and said, "I chose a movie called 'Watership Down' as there were bunnies on the case." Everyone let out a silent sigh, of course he would chose something like that. Asgore situated himself on the couch and pressed play.

Frisk was not emotionally prepared for this. All the death and sadness had them nearly crying. During the climax scene, they weren't expecting what was happening their eyes grew wide before they realized what they were doing, their eyes were open, and everyone was staring. "Kiddo... Red eyes?" Sans face was different. His smile was strained, everyone was shocked and thoughts were running rampant through their head.

OH GOD THEY'VE SEEN THEY HATE ME THEY DON'T TRUST ME I AM BAD THEY HAVE SEEN WHY AREN'T THEY TALKING WHY AREN'T THEY THINKING WHY WHY WHY WHY I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN I SHOULDN'T HAVE OPENED MY EYES I SHOULDN'T HAVE OPENED I SHOULDN'T SHOULDN'T RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED BROWN BLACK RED RED RED RED RED WHY. RED WHERE THEY ALWAYS RED WHY RED NO BROWN BLUE GREEN RED RED RED REN RUN RUN RUN THERE THERE DOOR DOOR OPEN OPEN SLAM SHUT LOCK UNLOCK LOCK KEEP SHUT RUN ANOTHER DOOR SLAM SHUT OPEN SHUT OPEN OPEN SHUT STAY SHUT SHUT LOCK LOCK FIND FIND FIND FIND TOOTHBRUSH NO HAIRBRUSH NO KNIFE NO YES KNIFE TAKE SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH slash slash slash slash... slash... slash?

red

From everyone else's perspective, the shit hit the fan.

SANS

The kid, after they realized their eyes were open, screamed. Their voice was hoarse and ear splitting, no had ever heard them speak. They slammed their hands over their face, clawing heavy red lines down their cheeks, still screaming. They got up and sprinted up, and into their room. By that point, everyone was chasing after them. They slammed their door shut, locking and unlocking, the bathroom door sounded like it opened and closed multiple times before deciding. Everyone was at the door, and by this point sans was considering breaking it down. When suddenly, the screaming stopped.

Were they dead? Could they be hurt? Were they ok? Sans used his magic to unlock the door, pressing the teeth of the lock into the proper places. He threw the door open to see an empty room, with the bathroom door shut. Sans immediately threw the door open, breaking the lock this time in sheer panic. What was in the bathroom? Why was the kid in the bathroom? When the door was opened, he wasn't at all expecting the sight he saw.

The kid was crumpled into the tub, shaking, with a knife in hand. Blood was all over the tub, the sides, the rim, everywhere sans could see. They had cuts littered across their thighs arms, and sides, scars, old cuts, new cuts, still bleeding, anything. Sans screamed, running towards frisk, too panicked to teleport. "F-frisk load a save! I-I won't even care. Just load!"

All their friends stared at sans, what on earth was he talking about? Loading? Frisk was dying, he should be calling a hospital! Toriel began to weep, tears streaming down her face and catching in her fur.

Frisk's breathing stopped.

"LOAD, damn it! Load, load... Kiddo, don't die, please, God, kid, frisk..." Sans was babbling, hoping the kid would come back. Papyrus was crying, Undyne's fists were clenched beside her, tears gathering in her eyes. Alphys was sobbing into Undyne's arm. Mettaton stood shaking, oil dripping In mock tears down his face. Asgore openly sobbed. No one was alright, until sans felt a familiar tug at his soul and knew frisk was loading

FRISK

They woke up one hour before everyone arrived for the movie, phantom cuts littering their body soft stings raked across their skin. They stepped outside their room to see Toriel smiling, and baking a cinnamon-butterscotch pie. "Hello, my child. Are you well? You look pale."

Frisk nodded with a smile, signaling that they were fine. When, something unexpected happened. The doorbell rang, and frisk opened the door. There stood sans, his usual smile still there, looking relaxed but frisk knew he was anything but. "Hey, tori, can I take the kid to grillby's for dinner before our movie night? We haven't gone in a while."

"Of course! Be careful, I am concerned that frisk might be sick. They seemed a bit pale." Tori smiled gently at sans, and kissed frisk's forehead.

"ok. We'll be back in about an hour." And then sans had a grip on their shoulder and they were outside. Sans took a shortcut to get to grillby's on the surface. Frisk gave a strained smile as they stepped inside. They took their usual seats at the bar, and frisk ordered their usual. A burger, without ketchup. They looked over at sans, and the rest of the room went dark.

"So, kiddo, why'd you mess with the time Streams? How far back did we go? Days? Months? Weeks? _Years?_ His eye sockets were empty, his smile not faltering. Frisk began to shake with fear and apprehension towards telling sans the truth. How could they? How could they tell him the extent of what they'd done? Frisk shakily litfted their hands and began to sign.

 _"Only about 2 hours."_

 _"_ So you're using your power for trivial purposes? Just because you can, fix a small mistake?" Sans was shaking with rage. "You promised me! You promised me you would never do this again! So you know what I'm missing? What puzzle pieces fill in my mind?" He was shouting, sans was almost never angry. His eye began to fizzle with a bright blue flame, hissing and sizzling.

" _No! I had good reason! You told me to load! I had to! You don't understand!"_

Sans stood up fast, and knocked his burger off of the counter in doing so. "WHY WOULD I EVER TELL YOU TO DO THAT, ARE YOUR INSANE?"

Frisk stood up as well, tears blotting their vision, fists clenched. In a hoarse, grating voice, they said, "I KILLED MYSELF!" Their voice was broken, sobs stopping them mid sentence." I killed myself! I died in a bathtub full of my own blood! I cut ad many veins as I could find, but carved my skin to pieces! I. Killed. My. Self."

SANS

Sans stood still. The flame in his eye died down, going from a vibrant neon blue to two small white dots, quivering and small. "What?" He stood still, not even registering the fact that frisk had spoken. Frisk had tried to commit suicide... And succeeded? "Kiddo... I'm so sorry... I had no idea..."

They opened their eyes fully, warm blood red eyes looking up at him, full of more sorrow than a child should know. By now they were crying, huddling against his side in desperate need of comfort. Sans held them close and rubbed their back, gently, kindly, lovingly. "Kiddo, how long? You wouldn't just do that, so how long have you felt like this? How long were we blind to your pain?"

They raised their hands to sign again, as speaking wasn't something they were all to comfortable doing. _"Why do you think I fell into the underground?"_

Sans spoke before he thought. "I don't know, I thought you tripped or-" it suddenly dawned upon him that it would be quite difficult to trip into a hole that large. "You... You jumped? Oh god, kiddo, we need to get you help... Let's go to the movie night. Tonight after the movie, well tell everyone. All of our friends. Ok?"

Frisk didn't want to tell, but... The thought of their friends helping them filled them with DETERMINATION.

 **If anyone want wants to be an editor for me, I'd love that. also, if you want some input on how this will go, leave a review! if your reading this, then hopefully you enjoyed it to go this far, so thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO! This ties for my longest fic, and I know that sucks, but I'm new to fanfiction. So, tell me what you think! Do you want me to continue this story? Is the writing crap? Tell me, no matter your opinion. I just got a new editor, which is great, so they and I should be able to catch more mistakes. Enjoy!**

Frisk was so glad they finally had someone to talk to. They knew they could turn to sans for help, but the hardest part was coming up. They had to face their family no tell them how unhappy they truly were, and see them react. They would tell them that they had attempted suicide, and sans had saved them, as they weren't yet ready to explain about the timelines.

Frisk and sans went back to Toriel's house after their conversation. Sans walked beside frisk, with an arm over their shoulder in a comforting, fatherly sort of way. The duo stepped inside to see Undyne and Alphys already there, just waiting to hug them.

"Squirt!" Undyne laughed and ran over, picking frisk up and giving them a big noogie. "How ya been? It's been forever, punk!" Undyne laughed, setting frisk down. They ran over to Alphys and gave them a huge hug, their hands falling on the back of her neck, feeling at the different texture there. Alphys smiled, and hugged back, albeit a bit awkwardly.

Papyrus arrived next, smiling his huge grin and running over to frisk. "HUMAN! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, PRESENT FOR OUR MOVIE NIGHT! I HAVE BROUGHT BLANKETS AND POPCORN!" His eyes sparkled with a joy and life, something frisk was envious of. Before papyrus could scoop frisk up into a big hug, the door opened once again.

"Darlings, I am here!" Mettaton strutted in with all of his usual grace and glory. Recently, Alphys found a way to save his battery life, so he was in his EX mode constantly. No one regretted it, as he was immediately popular in Japan and many other places. Mettaton walked over to frisk, and kissed each of their cheeks, seeing as he just got back from a tour around France. There was a polite and quiet knock at the door, and frisk ran over to get it.

"Hello, frisk. It is I, Asgore, here for the movie night." Frisk smiled at their adoptive dad, letting him in. Everyone settled on the couch, and just as last time, Asgore stood up and explained his choice in movie. Still _watership down._ Frisk tugged on his cape firmly. "Frisk? What is it?"

" _I've seen this movie. Very, very sad. I do not think you understand."_ Asgore seemed puzzled by this for a moment, but then realized that this movie must not be about cute little bunnies.

"Well then, I have no movie. Frisk, would you like to pick?" Frisk modded and ran over to the dvd case, pulling out the avengers. Toriel smiled, knowing this was one of their favorite movies. She took the disk and set it in the dvd player, and everyone settled down to watch.

Everyone took notice of frisk's strange behavior during the movie. They seemed hesitant to leave san's side, they were shifty, rubbing their hands together in small ways, circling their palm with their thumb. Even papyrus noticed when frisk curled against san's side, and sans leaned down close as though listening. But frisk had never said anything aloud. Why would they do that? Soon everyone was scared for their well being.

The credits began to roll. Normally, this was the best part. While the credits played gently in the background, everyone would laugh, and talk about how great the movie was, or how stupid it was, or stupid things that happened while they were watching it, fun stuff. But today, just as everyone was gathering their thoughts, frisk stood up, walked over to the TV, and turned it off. With shaking hands, they clapped three times to get everyone's attention. They reached out to sans, who nodded and stood behind them.

"Go ahead, kiddo. You have to tell them eventually." Frisk wiped at the tears gathering in their eyes, and cleared their throat. They began to speak in a quiet, raspy voice, low for a girl but high for a guy.

"I'm... Not happy. I haven't been happy for quite a long time now." They absently fiddled with their sweater, and sans nudged their shoulder, encouraging them to continue. "I'm not happy in some major ways. I deal with depression, you see. I... There's no good way to say this... Earlier today I tried to kill myself." Gasps of shock were heard throughout the room, and people started to stand. "P-please wait! I'm not done... Sans found me, and stopped me, and took me to grillby's. We talked. He made it clear that I needed to tell you all about this. I'm so, so, so sorry. I..." They opened their eyes. Warm, clear, bright red irises stared back at everyone. Red. The color of their blood. The color of their soul. The color of love. The color of LOVE. The color that was so representative of frisk, it could hardly contain itself. "I... Almost regret... surviving..."

But something about those red eyes... Threw them off. They never expected that, brown always seemed to be what came to mind. But this made sense. It matched them. That wouldn't change how they viewed frisk. Something as superficial as that can only be important to the shallow and vain.

Alphys was the first to respond, silently standing up and walking over. "I understand... I w-went through s-similar things when I was... dealing with the results of-of my work." Alphys began to rub their back, and they were able to keep it together.

"My child... I had no idea... I'm so sorry, I've failed you as a mother. I should have been there. I should have saved you..." Toriel walked over, and held frisk close. It was very hard, but they managed to hold it together. Asgore silently walked over and held their face to his, looking at their eyes.

"We all love you, frisk, and will be there to support you." He hugged them tight, pulling Alphys, Toriel, and sans in as well. Mettaton walked over, small tears leaking from his eyes. For once, Mettaton didn't speak. He simply held frisk. Undyne joined the group, openly sobbing. They held it together, until papyrus spoke.

"Human...? Why would you do that? Don't you know how great you are? I don't know what I would do... If you were gone..." He began to sob.

Frisk broke down.

Hot, fat tears leaked from their eyes, dripping down their face and into their sweater. Snot rolled out of their nose, their mouth opened to let out broken sobs. They curled into Toriel, their mother's soft fur acting as a comfort and a buffer against the world. They let themselves melt under their friends touch, and knew that they would be there to help them deal with the mind consuming depression they faced. Knowing that their friends would help them left them feeling so safe, as if they had been SAVED. And they knew. They had to tell them about the time lines. They stepped back, looking out at their friends.

"I... That not all... That's a major chunk, though..." They took a deep breath in through their nose and prepared to continue. "Humans have something in them called... Determination. It's want Alphys was using. I have... A surplus of it. Determination surges through me, and as certain points I can create a SAVE point. I can go back to that point in time through a process called loading... If... If I wanted to, I could RESET. Go back to the day I woke up in the golden flours in the ruins. In a previous timeline... I was different. There was another being in me. It took me over, and it... " sans eyes lost their light.

"Kiddo, I think story time's over. Time for bed. And a nice long chat with your old dunkle sans." His voice had a dangerous tone, warning frisk that they had better not tell. But frisk looked up at him, a gleam in their eyes.

"Sans, no! They deserve to know! They should know why I should die." They turned back towards the rest of the group. "I was possessed by another entity, and they made me kill you all. I... I would hunt down monsters who were hiding, just to feel their dust. I would go after everyone and everything, down to the smallest moldsmol. I almost killed monster kid, and everyone... I never saw Alphys, but I... I think she hung herself after Undyne died. Undyne had it the worst..." Frisk was shaking tears streaming down their face. It was clear from the ashamed way they acted that they never wanted to say this, they never wanted it to happen. Alphys stood up to go talk when, Undyne pulled her down. "Alphys... Stay away from that monster."

Frisk looked up in shock, looking Undyne in the eyes. Her face was a taught mask of rage, her fists clenched. She magically summoned forth a ring of spears, surrounding frisk, as they spun and slowly closed in around them. "YOU! You killed EVERYONE? I guess I was right! YOU REALLY ARE THE ENEMY OF EVERYONE'S HOPES AND DREAMS!"

Frisk ran out from the circling spears, and fled the battle, just as they had so long ago.

 **So! Cliff hanger. I know roughly what happens next so the next chapter should be out in around 5/6 days. (editing and drafting take a while!) till then, try and figure out what happens next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is officially my longest ever story. How crazy is that? Writing this, I have no idea what direction I'm taking this, so let me know if it's bad. I might continue after this chapter yet again, I'm not sure. trigger warnings once again for suicide.**

 **I FINALLY GOT THE INTERNET TO WORK! YAY!**

With spears still hurtling after them, frisk fled the house with tears leaking down their face. Their mind was running rampant after them, whispering and yelling and screaming at them all the truths they so desperately wanted to ignore. _They really do hate you. They're going to kill you. They shouldn't have to live with killing anyone, even someone as worthless as you. You should go die. You were planning to anyway. Might as well not make them into murderers. Mom hates you. Sans will hate you for telling. Papyrus will be afraid of you. Undyne will kill you. Alphys won't like you. Asgore will shun you. Mettaton will be disgusted that he ever even knew you. They'll all hate you. They do hate you. You should die, die die die die die die die._

With shaking hands, frisk turned a corner and ran towards mount ebbot. They knew just where they were going. Last time was a fluke. As they ran, they remembered all that had happened that first time that they fell. Memories echoed through their mind like a broken record, things never meant to surface dragging her down.

 **"Faith?" Her mother called her. She didn't think that name fit her, it was too girly. But she was supposed to be a girl right? The uncomfortable twinge in her stomach whenever she was called female would go away. "Faith? Where are you? I want to show you something! If you don't get out now, later will be much worse."**

 **Faith darted out from the shadows to see her mother standing there with a large dress, frilly and fluffy and so, so girly. She immediately hated it. "Faith, darling," the way she said darling sounded like she was spitting venom. "We have a meeting tonight and you must come. So we shall dress you up nicely." She stepped out of her dark corner, allowing her mother to force her into the dress. "Father will be there. Maybe this will show him how much of a girl you are." Faith's eyes widened. If her father saw her in this, there was no telling how much hate she would get! She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.**

Frisk saw a spear fly right beside their head, and immediately dodged to the right. They couldn't speak, it felt like they were being dragged down through the memories. But they continued running on and on. They had to make it to the mountain. They knew what their goal was! They had to make it! Their short legs gained speed in a burst of determination and adrenaline.

 **They arrived. Faith looked at her father. "Frank...? Why are you wearing a dress? Did your mother chose this? Did** _ **you**_ **chose this?" His eyes gleamed with hate. And** **faith** **frank knew he was in for it tonight. He sat in the corner, with his favorite puzzle book and started filling in the crossword. S-I-N-K. W-A-T-E-R. He wondered what it would be like to drown.**

Frisk kept running. They felt the slight incline of the ground, they were at the base of the mountain. That was good. Only around 10 more minutes. Then they could fall. They could fall, fall, fall, but until then, they had to focus in not getting stabbed through. They saw a spear glance their cheek, the pain unregistered.

 **The arrived home from the meeting, and immediately he was dragged by the hair to the living room. He felt himself get thrown onto the ground, his face getting kicked. He felt his a tooth coming loose, so he rolled over, feeling no the pain throbbing through the back of his head. His mother came over, and joined in. Soon the sharp stab of stilettos. Hit him on the shin. Her father's hate filled words. His mother's stabbing grip. He wanted it to end, she wanted to be done.**

They were almost there, they recognized that trail.

 **They ran down the trail they found on ebbot.** _ **Those who travel the mountain are said to disappear.**_ **Good. They continued, and found a large hole. It looked deep enough to that if they jumped, they could probably snap their neck. Just land head first! They jumped, but chickened out at the last moment, curving their body to better take the impact. They felt tired...**

 **They woke up in a bed of golden flowers.**

They saw the hole, and ran to the other side, the edge. They wanted to die this time. They wanted to fall all the way down, they were going to be sure to snap their neck this time. Head first, head first. Undyne stood opposite them on the hole. "You! Stop running! I'm tired of your games! No matter what you do here, you're going to die. You'll be killed by me, or kill yourself. So it's up to you. Which do you chose? Because here, now, it's kill or be killed!"

She wasn't actually expecting them to jump.

Frisk felt themself falling. _Head first, kill or be killed, flowey, Asriel, ASRIEL!_ They still had to save him! With a sad feeling, they turned their body, feeling their legs hit the ground. Asriel still sat there. Why wasn't he flowey? Shouldn't the lack of soul leave him in his flower form? Shouldn't he be dead?

"Hello, frisk!" Their vision cleared. They'd been imagining it. Asriel wasn't there. "What brings you here? Finally going to reset? Finally going to go back?"

They decided the best thing to do would be to say it matter of factory, when they had a thought. If all Asriel needed to be himself was a soul, and they were about to die... Could they not just give him their dying soul? "Flowey, I came here to kill myself. I want you to kill me and take my soul."

Flowey laughed, his demented, twisted face coming into view, "are you sure that's a good idea? When I had all 6 souls, I tried to kill you. Do you want this? Do you really want me to do that? I will gain power again!"

Frisk shook their head. "You had multiple souls at that time. Just one, feeling immense amounts of love for you and those you loved... Should be able to bring Asriel out. If I'm wrong, you get a soul, if I'm right, I win. I never reset or do anything. It's a game of chance, flowey, do you want to play?"

Flowey laughed with his true face showing yet again, he was game. Frisk felt their soul drawn out, the bright cherry red now dulled and broken. The color of blood, the color of their eyes. Flowey laughed dementedly, a circle of bullets surrounding their soul and slowly, slowly, slowly closing in. Flowey wanted to take his sweet time killing frisk, relishing in the feeling. He suddenly stopped, his face going from vicious murder to confused, when he was sent flipping away by a fireball.

"What a cruel creature, harming such a poor, innocent youth."

"M-mom? Don't you hate me? Don't you fear me? Don't you want to kill me?"

Toriel smiled gently, giving a soft ruffle of their hair. "Oh my child... What made you think I could ever hate you?" She gently took frisk's had, as she had done so many times before and looked up. A rope cascaded down from the small hole in the ceiling, frisk could hardly believe they hadn't noticed it before. Toriel grabbed it and tugged twice. Soon frisk and Toriel were being pulled up slowly through much grunting and difficulty.

"Mom? Does Undyne really want to kill me?"

Toriel stayed in thought for a moment before she finally responded. "I do not think so my child. I believe she was just afraid and nervous."

"Will she kill me when she sees me. No my child. Listen, we have a while until we are pulled all the way up. I shall tell you what occurred."

 _Toriel's memory_

 _Everyone went running after Undyne, unbelieving that she would chase after and try to kill frisk. However, try as they might, they just couldn't keep up with the young child and the crazy fish woman. They were valiantly trying, while Sans was deep in thought. "I think... They're going to the hole in mount ebbot, to die. To... Die before Undyne kills them." At first everyone was shocked, but with thought it made sense. They turned towards ebbot, when sans spoke yet again. "I know a shortcut. Follow me." Everyone had doubted sans' shortcuts at one point, but knew they worked in the long run. Everyone began to follow behind him, trudging away from the mountain._

 _10 minutes later, rather then the 30 it would usually take, they arrived at the top of mount ebbot, hearing screams of rage from a little way below. They began to hurry down the mountain, sans still leading the way in their strange parade._

 _Undyne and frisk stood face to face, over the top of the hole frisk fell in, they were too far away to be heard, but close enough to be seen. Undyne looked like she said something,Mexico frisk visibly flinched at. They threw themself down into the hole, face calm with his Susan blank expression. Everyone began to sprint, and papyrus reached out with his blue magic to catch them, but they couldn't. Too far, they saw frisk fall until they couldn't see anymore._

 _Undyne smirked at first, but her face slowly went from triumphant to broken. It seemed as though she had realised that she just killed her best friend, and the realization struck her heavily. She sunk down onto the ground, tears springing from her eyes. "It's my fault..." She punched the ground as hard as she could, screaming now. "I'm supposed to protect the people! I shouldn't have... Damnit, damnit all! I killed frisk." Undyne couldn't believe what she'd done._

 _Toriel was heart broken. "I shall go down and retrieve them... Sans, may I have a rope?" Soon, a rope was found, and Toriel was lowered into the pit. There she found her child, still alive,mabiut to be killed, and she knocked the flower away. For nostalgia's sake, she stepped forward and said a familiar sentence._

 _The present_

Frisk couldn't believe it. Their friends didn't hate them. They were loved. Despite their evils, they were loved. They were pulled up out of the underground, and they saw Undyne weeping on the ground with Alphys petting her back. Undyne turned her head, eyes snapping open when frisk gave a gentle wave.

"F-frisk? You're... Alive? I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me! I don't care if you never speak to me again, but just don't hate me.

Frisk raised their hands to sign. " _Undyne... Fine. I will never talk to you again. I will sign!"_ they gave a silent chuckle. " _Besides, you've tried to kill me before. What difference does it make?_

Soon, everyone was gathered around frisk, and they smiled. They smiled because their family still cared, and they knowledge that they would have continued support filled them with DETERMINATION.

 **So, I think this turned out decently. Another chapter prepared for your enjoyment! Let me know how/if I should continue this fic, or move on to a me one. My plan is to do one for an a time, but I might write a few one shots if I have an idea I just can't ignore. Review...? I don't expect you to, but I get alot more people following my stories then I get reviews.**

 **ALSO,**

 **I don't expect you to have read all this, but if you feel at all like frisk does (suicidL, depressed) or just bad in general (self esteem, anorexia, any of it) please don't be afraid to talk to me! I've talked to other people about how I feel through anonymous interneting, and it helps. I don't need you to tell me anything about yourself other then hoe your feeling and I will do my best to help you! Thanks!**


End file.
